Please Don't
by Tsuna-Lover
Summary: Yamamoto and Kyoko are getting married. Tsuna, their friend and housemate, watches. But, why is Tsuna acting odd when he's alone? And what are his thoughts on the wedding along with his best friend getting married to a beautiful girl? The only thing Tsuna could say is, "Please don't..." Based on K.Will's song, Please Don't.


**A/N: Hey there... Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating! But currently, I'm taking my mid-year examination and my time is limited. I will then be involved in a student exchange program to Melbourne, Australia so I may not update in a while... But, if I can get an internet connection, then maybe I'll update. I'm having a slight writer's block on Opposing the Enemies' Love and slight confusion in The Love for One as well as the fact that there are complications involving the latter. So, I may not update them. But the plotbunnies keep on coming and I can't keep track of them. So, I may be posting up a new story. Maybe. I make no promises.**

**About this story; I really wanted to write something angst worthy but I'm not good with angst. I'm more of a fluff person. So, I decided to write a romance mixed with hurt. The story is based on 's song, 'Please Don't'. A really good song, by the way. If you don't understand the story (since I followed exactly like the MV of the song) then I suggest you watch the MV and tell me about it later. The MV is amazing. I'm sure all of you would like it. Tell me once you've seen it.**

**So, enjoy the story. By the way, **Normal **is the present, **_Italics_ **are flashbacks (which I'm sure you'll be confused about. If you don't understand, watch the MV) and _bolded italics_ are the lyrics to the song. Enjoy! Sorry for the mistakes because my writing, sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its related contents. If I did, Tsuna would have a harem of hot males. Aside from that, I do not own 's song, 'Please Don't' though I want to... It's freaking amazing... Love his voice.**

* * *

Please Don't

_By Tsuna-Lover_

It was night time and currently driving a black car was Sawada Tsunayoshi, donned in a black suit, white dress shirt and no tie. Next to him was an orange haired girl, Sasagawa Kyoko who was smiling, talking, laughing, trying to make Tsuna to look at her and make him laugh. They passed other cars and bright lights with Tsuna frowning as he drove.

An image flashed in his head of Kyoko looking beautiful in a white wedding gown headpiece that flowed behind her head. He then brought up his left arm and glided the back of his left hand over his lips with narrowed eyes. He was remembering bits and pieces of his past.

_Tsuna was sitting on a flight of stairs with Kyoko next to him. Tsuna was moody as his left elbow was placed on his knee and the back of his hand supported his head. His mouth was in a constant frown._

_Kyoko, currently in a red dress kept calling out to him and pushed him lightly to get his attention_, much like what she was doing to him in the car they were in.

_**Naranhi anjeun jadongcha sogeseon**__**,**_

Tsuna pulled back his arm to the back of his neck, remembering that he was currently driving as Kyoko shook him lightly and laughing, smiling at him to look at her. The girl then pulled on his cheek, pinching the skin, much like how she was doing to him _that time_.

_**Eumakdo heureuji anha**_

_Kyoko pinched both Tsuna's cheek to make the brunet look at his and pulled on the skin painfully before releasing the cheeks to pull at his nose. Tsuna, annoyed, removed her hands by pushing them away with an annoyed face as he looked at her._

_Kyoko then thought it was funny to grab the lower part of Tsuna's face and made his lips pucker and held onto the brunet's head. She shook the brunet's head slightly, teasing him, not at all questioning as to why the brunet was so annoyed at her._

_Tsuna, getting more angry, pushed the girl's hands away roughly, watching as the girl covered her mouth with the back of her hand and laughed at him, _like she was doing right now.

Kyoko let out small chuckled as she patted her own head with a smile and turned to Tsuna, whom stared right back at her with a not so amused face.

_**Neul japgo itdeon ni oensoneuro neo**_

_Tsuna tried not to pay attention to the girl next to him as he stared straight as Kyoko shook him, trying to gain his attention. Her shakes got rougher before she reached out and decided to pinch the skin of the brunet's temples and cheekbones, making the already narrowed warm honey eyes squint even more._

_Angered, Tsuna slapped the girl's hands away with force and he screamed out to the orange haired female, "Stop that!"_

_**Ipsulman tteutgo isseo**_

_Again, Kyoko covered her mouth with the back of her left hand and turned away, laughing at Tsuna's expression. She got off from the stairs and tried to run and Tsuna, still annoyed, got off from the stairs too in order to chase after the giggling female._

_Suddenly, Tsuna stopped when he saw someone familiar and stopped in his tracks while Kyoko grabbed the newcomer's right arm and hid behind him. Tsuna just stared at the newcomer, recognizing him very well. His head turned to the side sharply as his bangs bounced to the side because of his actions and the brown haired male huffed in annoyance._

_**Niga hal mal ara geu malmaneun mara**_

They were driving on the bridge, with Tsuna looking at the rode with a tense body while Kyoko, in the passenger seat, smiling and looking around, either it was in the vehicle she was in or out the window.

_Tsuna combed his bangs to the side with his fingers; trying to think of something to say to his friend. His best friend, Yamamoto, was also Kyoko's boyfriend and the three of them lived in the same house._

_Kyoko reached out to punch Tsuna's stomach lightly and jumped back to her boyfriend's side. Her boyfriend's right arm instantly draped itself on her shoulders in a loose hug with the taller male's left hand in his pants' pocket._

_**Don**__**'t know why, don't know wh**__**y**_

_Yamamoto reached out to slide his hand across Tsuna's arms to placate his best friend before looking down with a smile on his face at his girlfriend who still made fun of Tsuna. The taller male had confusion in his eyes as he silently asked what was currently happening._

_Tsuna swung his arms to Kyoko's direction as if to point that the girl was the one who started it first but the action was half-hearted and Tsuna swung his arm back to his side, without even pointing properly at Kyoko. He had a pained mix with a sad expression as he stared at Yamamoto hugging Kyoko tightly before the two turned to him._

_Yamamoto said something to Tsuna that made the brunet raised his legs in a 90 degrees position as the small brunet laughed genuinely with a big smile before the expression turned to an annoyed one when he turned to Kyoko._

_**Ilbun ilcho deo kkeulgo sipeunde**_

Kyoko's hair blew as she stuck her head out slightly out the window, watching the events happening in front of her with a soft smile. Tsuna stared at her with a sad and pained expression mixed together. His eyes looked down for a bit, as if in regret and again, remembered some part of his past.

_Yamamoto pushed Tsuna lightly with a smile and a small laugh while Kyoko pointed at him as if teasing him._

The images changed to Kyoko, _looking at everyone with a small smile; she was beautiful with her wedding headpiece._

_**Teong bin gil nareul jaechokhae**_

Tsuna pushed back his bangs as he dragged the palm of his left hand on his forehead before resting his thumb on his left temple and the rest of his fingers on his forehead. His face portrayed that he was annoyed, in pain and saddened at the same time as he looked at the road as he drove.

Kyoko merely smiled at him sweetly, at her place on the passenger's side. He raised his head and let out a deep exhale through his mouth, and didn't notice that Kyoko now has a frown as the girl stared at his friend in curiosity and slight sadness.

_**Bingbing doraon neoui jip api na**_

_Kyoko pushed back her long hair as she puckers her lips. Excited footsteps walked down the stairs. Kyoko was in a daze before turning slightly when she sensed someone walked behind her and hugged her waist. She turned an d smiled at Yamamoto whom smiled back at her as he looked down at his girlfriend._

_**Iksukhae nunmuri nawa**_

_Kyoko turned her head to look in front of her as she placed her arms on top of Yamamoto's arms as Yamamoto leaned down a bit to be closer to Kyoko._

Kyoko looked in front of her, as if in a daze with a small frown on her face while Tsuna sat next to her, looking at the road in front of him, with a small frown as well. Kyoko looked a bit sad, though no one knew why.

_**Haruga meolge chajaon yeogiseo**_

_Yamamoto grabbed Kyoko's hands as the both smiled and laughed lightly as they stared at something on their hands with loving smiles. None of them noticed that Tsuna was halfway down the stairs and the smaller brunet slowed down when he saw the two of them hugging one another, swaying lightly. _

_**Gireul naega irheun geot gata**_

_With a bewildered face, Tsuna felt awkward as he pointed to the upstairs and opened his mouth to say something but the awkwardness of his own arrival stopped him in his tracks as the hand he wanted to use to point up, slid towards to the back of his neck as he sent unsure glances at the couple. He looked away from the scene a bit._

_Kyoko and Yamamoto were unaware of their friend's arrival, however._

Tsuna continued to drive, hitting the accelerator a bit as his face turned into an expression that showed he was in deep pain as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

_**Ireojima jebal tteonajima jebal**_

_Tsuna slowly walked up the stairs, staring at the swaying couple on his way up. Still, the taller brunet and the orange haired girl did not notice their friend's presence __—__still far too caught up in their loving relationship to notice him._

_Tsuna, realizing that they were caught up in each other, blinked twice and as if he was hurt, he bowed his head and walked upstairs slowly._

_**Don**__**'**__**t know why don**__**'t know why**_

_Tsuna, once he reached the second floor, slid down slowly as he sat on the floor, his face still showed his shock. He stared to the side, still trying to find something to voice out before his expression turned to saddened realization._

The memories changed to _the time where the three of them lounged in the living room. Tsuna sat on a chair as Yamamoto and Kyoko sat closely to one another on a sofa, having a conversation happily. Tsuna didn't want to disturb them._

_**Bido an oneun yurichang neomeo**_

_The brunet watched as Kyoko and Yamamoto talked happily, smiling to one another. It pained him to see them as he tried his best to erase the annoyed facial expression he had on. He then stared at the two, alternating between Yamamoto and Kyoko before scoffing softly to himself and turned away._

_Both Yamamoto and Kyoko turned to Tsuna with a smile on their faces, as Kyoko leaned to Yamamoto and rested her head on his broad shoulder. They both nodded happily as if confirming to something._

_Tsuna arched both his eyebrow as he stared at them with a shocked expression. His look told the world that he wanted a truthful confirmation._

Tsuna almost cried as he drove, as if he wanted to scream something and open up to the world. He didn't mind the fact that Kyoko, who was sitting next to him, kept staring at him with saddened eyes.

_**Ppuyeoke meoreojineun neo**_

_Tsuna stood up, as he couldn't stand to watch Kyoko and Yamamoto cuddling one another as Yamamoto stroked Kyoko's orange hair. He told them that he needed to go, stating there was something that needed to be done._

The scenery changed to when _Tsuna had seen Kyoko being hugged by his best friend as the two had swayed. Tsuna was at the second floor, sitting on the floor, trying to comprehend the reality of the two occupants that were in love with one another. He looked down, patting his head and scratching his scalp lightly._

_**Malcheoreom swipjin anheun neol bonaeya handaneun il**_

The scene cuts to where_ Yamamoto was donned in a tuxedo, greeting the people that entered their house with warm handshakes and talking to them for a bit. Tsuna was beside a doorway nearby, anxious as he looked at guests who came in and watched as Yamamoto greeted them happily. _

_**Doraseoseo nal beorigo ganeun**_

_The baseball player looked elated as he greeted the guests with a large smile. He was excited and couldn't contain his happiness. _

He made another pained face as he drove, watching as he passed the bright lights.

_**Neol boji motago tteolgugo maneun**_

He passed the bright lights, and the lights seemed to blur in his vision.

_**Nunmuldo ijen dakkayagetji jumeoni sok**_

_A pair of legs, wearing a pair of beige high heels walked down the stairs. One could see the person's wedding gown stopped just above her knees._

_Yamamoto kept greeting the guests with a large smile and Tsuna, with a slight sad mixed with a tongue-in-cheek expression turned away, leaning against the doorway. _

_**Niga jwotdeon sonsugeoneul sseoya hal ji ijen beoryeoya halji**_

_He then saw Kyoko coming down the stairs with a smile. She looked beautiful in her modern wedding dress. She waved at him happily, looking at him, smiling at him._

Tsuna realized he was in the car and turned to Kyoko next to him, staring at her in pain and sadness.

_He smiled lightly as the girl in front of him showed off her dress, holding her headpiece to let him see the item clearly._

_**Wae tteollimi meomchujil anchi**_

_Kyoko did a complete 360 degrees twirl, holding her white wedding headpiece that went down from the top of her head only to stop at the midpoint of her long hair. She smiled happily at him, making cute poses as she puckered her lips._

_**Michincheokhago neol jaba boryeo haedo**_

_As Kyoko smiled at him, Tsuna put on a smile of his own and gave the young woman two thumbs up. Then Kyoko brought up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring, as she slid down her right hand as of mock revealing the ring._

Tsuna remembered when he had first gotten the news of her engagement,_ as they were lounging in the living room. Kyoko had told him that she was engaged as she showed him her left hand with her ring finger encompassed by a beautiful ring._

_He had made the shocked look that he remembered when told about the news; both his eyebrows rose as he stared at the orange haired girl in shock._

_**Nae momi nae mareul jal deutjireul anha**_

_Yamamoto then brought up his left hand as well, showing Tsuna the same ring that Kyoko was wearing. They were engaged to each other; Tsuna realized. Tsuna blinked once with a shocked and expertly hidden pained expression that was mixed with realization. He looked away from them, still in shock._

_Kyoko leaned against Yamamoto with a smile, hugging her fiancé's arm. _

Tsuna exhaled deeply in pain and slight anger mixed with sadness. His eyes portrayed how deep in pain he was currently in as he drove.

_**Cha ane nameun ni hyanggie chwihae**_

_Kyoko wiggled her fingers with a triumphant smile as she still showed off her ring to the brunet. Tsuna sent a smile of his own as he stared at her, showing how happy he was for her on the outside._

_He nodded as he scrunched up his nose with a smile before giving another thumb up at the girl._

Tsuna slammed his left arm at the steering wheel in anger and pain. His facial expression showed sadness but for now, anger took control of him.

_Yamamoto's hands gently held Kyoko's beautiful, small ones as the ring looked beautiful on the girl's ring finger._

Tsuna took out a picture from the inside pocket of his jacket, and stared down at it.

The car was still driven by Tsuna as its bright lights could temporarily blind someone.

_**Yeongyeong kkaego sipji anheungeol**_

_Yamamoto was done greeting the guests and smiled at his fiancée. Kyoko ran to him with a large smile of her own and the two embraced for a moment. Yamamoto said something to Kyoko as he gently brushed the girl's bangs to the side a bit._

_Tsuna quickly turned away from the two, not wanting to see any more of their interaction._

Tsuna acted aggressively in the car as he drove; hitting the steering wheel with his hands, as he thrashed about, grunting and whimpering before letting out a frustrated yell as he hit the brakes, making the car screeched to a stop.

Tsuna looked down before an image flashed in his head, _Kyoko smiling to the guests as she looked beautiful in the white wedding headpiece_, and slammed his left hand at the steering wheel yet again.

_**Ireojima jebal (jebal) tteonajima jebal(jebal)**_

_Yamamoto and Kyoko walked down the aisle, their arms locked together. People were clapping as they slowly walked on the white pathway that was littered with flowers and towards the altar._

_Tsuna watched in distaste as he made a face of anger and pain mixed together. He looked so hurt, standing at the side, at the corner and watched as both of his housemates arrive at the altar._

_**Dorawa (dorawa) dorawa (dorawa)**_

Tsuna and Kyoko were in the car as Tsuna made a pained expression. Kyoko kept staring at him with a small frown which was a mix of curiosity and sadness. Tsuna slowly turned to her, and stared into Kyoko's amber eyes.

_Yamamoto and Kyoko both bowed together and at each other with happy smiles, sealing their future as husbands and wife._

_**Niga tteonagan binjari wien**_

Tsuna's hand reached hesitantly towards Kyoko and he was reminded how _Kyoko's small hand placed itself on Yamamoto's large and accepting hand_. He paused for a bit, hesitant before continuing to reach the girl as if to cup her face.

Then, soon enough, Kyoko was gone; merely an illusion. A hallucination —a trick of his mind, Tsuna concluded. He had another pained expression on his face as he slowly and reluctantly brought down his hand.

_**Chagaun hyanggiman nama**_

_Yamamoto with a smile, eagerly slid Kyoko's ring around the girl's ring finger. Kyoko watched too, far too elated. Tsuna watched with a frown and his eyes held the deep pain he was holding in._

_The ring fitted snugly around Kyoko's fingers, sealing the girl's fate as Yamamoto's wife._

Tsuna turned away in anger and pain, remembering how _gently Yamamoto placed his hands on Kyoko's arms as the beautiful girl walked a few steps closer. The taller leaned down while the shorter leaned up and sealed the 'deal' with a soft kiss and sweet smiles._

_**Ireojima jebal tteonajima jebal**_

_Kyoko's arms held onto Yamamoto's waist as the two newlyweds kissed. They didn't pay much attention to their surrounding._

_Tsuna still stared at the two that were still kissing. He couldn't stand it._

He looked down at the photo that he had pulled out from the inside of his jacket and looked down at it. The illusion of Kyoko looked curiously at the picture two before her eyes flickered to the brunet.

Tsuna let out a shuddering exhale as he looked at the photo and once again, the imagery of Kyoko that was in the car with him vanished. He still stared at the picture as he brought it closer to his face.

_**Dorawa (dorawa) dorawa (dorawa)**_

_Yamamoto smiled at the guest along with Kyoko by his side before Tsuna began to walk away with a lingering gaze at the now married couple. Yamamoto managed to spot Tsuna and smiled happily at him before Tsuna turned away from him and completely left the wedding._

A tear cascaded down Tsuna's cheek from his left eye as he stroked a picture of him, Kyoko and Yamamoto in the same picture, after the wedding. Still wedding her beautiful wedding gown, Kyoko stood in between her new husband and Tsuna, locking each other's arms. Her head leaned on Yamamoto's shoulder as Yamamoto tilted his head just above his wife's. Tsuna, a bit awkward, just stood very still with an awkward smile to the camera.

_**Nameun hyanggiman ango isseulge**_

Tsuna kept crying, trying to hold his tears back but to no avail, the tiny droplets of tears flowed down his face. His face showed his pain, his sadness… everything that he was currently feeling. He would sometimes bring the back of his left hand to his lips to stop or cover a sob and would rub his tears slightly with the pad of his fingers and his forehead in a frustrated way.

The petite brunet kept crying and crying with a very pained and saddened expression, letting the contents of his heart out.

_**Dorawa ni jariro…**_

He looked down at the picture, with tears still running down his face. Gripping tightly at the edge of the picture with both hands, he began to tear it into two. The first, initial rip separated Kyoko's head from Yamamoto's before the crying brunet continued to rip it and the ripping accidentally cut Kyoko's body into two. Tears still flowed down the brunet's cheeks.

_Yamamoto pushed the door to the balcony open and looked around before noticing Tsuna, leaning against the railing with his head drooped down. He glided next to the sulking brunet and Tsuna instantly looked up when he felt someone's presence next to him._

_Tsuna stood up properly, but still looked down as he said something as if to refuse Yamamoto's offer. Yamamoto, exasperated with a smile began saying something and grabbed Tsuna's wrist._

_Tsuna, still adamant to refuse his best friend, used his caught hand to say, "No, no." Yamamoto pulled him with a smile and a quick, "Come on." The taller male began to pull at Tsuna's wrist and Tsuna, exasperated and too tired to fight back, let himself be dragged by his friend, though he still put up a little fight as he didn't truly let Yamamoto drag him._

_The two then arrived at the altar with Kyoko waving at them to quickly come over. Yamamoto took his place at Kyoko's left side while Tsuna stood at her left. Yamamoto released Tsuna's wrist before turning to Kyoko who fixed his hair for their picture._

_Tsuna stared at them, his smile dropping a bit as he watched their romantic interaction. Yamamoto asked his wife if he looked okay and Kyoko only nodded with a sweet smile._

_Tsuna, whom was frowning, quickly put on a smile when the two turned to him. Kyoko locked her arms with both Yamamoto's and Tsuna's arm. The girl then held her bouquet of white roses with both her hands as if forming a lock._

_Kyoko then smiled at Tsuna with Yamamoto smiling at his best friend as well. Tsuna stared at them in pain and confusion before Kyoko looked at the camera and leaned her head on Yamamoto's shoulder. Yamamoto, in return, tilted his head over Kyoko's with a smile that matched Kyoko's sweet one. Tsuna, shrugging slightly, stood still and looked at the camera, sending an awkward smile._

Tsuna looked down at the picture he tore as his tears still cascaded down his cheeks. With the picture now tore, he glided the picture of Yamamoto's on top of Kyoko's face and aligned the two pictures as if the picture only contained both him and Yamamoto only.

He looked up and stared at the road in front of him, realizing the Yamamoto illusion in the passenger seat next to him that his mind has created.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! If you didn't understand then like I said, watch the MV. If you don't understand the MV as well, then come to me and I'll explain it to you.**

**So, remember. I may not update for a while (a long time, I'm sorry) so this is my recent entry. It's a one-shot, unless a lot of you appeal for a sequel. I may give it some thought. But, for now, this is all. Bye-bi!**


End file.
